Liés
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, bien au contraire... Une relation intense, unique, rien qu'à eux.


**Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien... Et j'espère de tout coeur que ce texte vous plaira !

* * *

 _Liés_

* * *

Ca a presque l'intensité d'un cri, tant cela le fait vibrer, et pourtant il ne s'agit que d'air expulsé, pas réellement d'un son. La tension de son corps, poussée à l'extrême, donne une impression de rébellion, de lutte, et pourtant il ne bouge pas. Figé dans l'instant, les poumons vidé par ce cri silencieux, ce n'est que lorsque la seconde corde se noue autour de son torse, juste en dessous de son sternum, qu'il recommence à respirer.

Comme à chaque fois, il avait fallu le maintenir pour réussir à lui attacher les poignets dans le dos, même s'il les avait de lui-même tendu dans ce but. Et, comme à chaque fois, ce n'est que lorsque la corde passe au dessus de ses épaules nues qu'il commence à se détendre, à s'abandonner.

Cela correspondrait certainement au moment où il fermerait les yeux, s'il n'avait pas un bandeau parfaitement opaque dessus. Il se penche en avant, comme la main qui assure fermement les noeuds dans son dos le demande, frissonne en sentant une caresse sur sa nuque pour le féliciter du mouvement docile. S'il n'avait pas son bandeau, une remarque acerbe fuserait pour un tel geste, bien trop intime à son goût, bien trop condescendant.

Mais actuellement, ce n'est pas un geste de dédain, bien au contraire. C'est pour l'assurer que rien ne dérapera, qu'il peut lui faire confiance, qu'il le protège, en un sens. Ils passent un moment ainsi, une fois que son torse est parfaitement attaché, puis la main glisse, attrape le noeud principal, au dessus des poignets, et tire pour le forcer à se redresser. Au départ, rester à genoux était douloureux, mais à présent, il se laisse simplement guider.

Les mains glissent avec assurance sur ses genoux, remontent jusqu'à la limite de son boxer, s'insinuent entre ses cuisses pour lui demander de les écarter. Il s'exécute sans songer à rechigner, gémit légèrement lorsque les mains se focalisent sur une de ses jambes pour le forcer à l'écarter du sol. La position, désagréable, lui tire un début de protestation. Un pouce se presse sur ses lèvres, simplement, et suffit à le faire taire. Il acquiesce faiblement, se laisse attacher les chevilles aux cuisses sans rien dire. Seule sa respiration erratique laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel le met la situation, et il se plie à nouveau jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le sol, ses cheveux dissimulant ses lèvres largement ouvertes pour lui permettre de respirer.

Une fois incapable de bouger, s'il se demande si c'est terminé pour cette fois, il ne cherche même pas à verbaliser ses interrogations. Sa respiration bruyante est la seule à troubler le silence parfait de la pièce, à se demander s'il n'est pas seul, abandonné ainsi.

Le doute dure assez longtemps pour qu'un hoquet surpris le saisisse lorsque les mains se posent à nouveau sur son corps, le redressent si rapidement qu'il a l'impression que le plancher sous lui tangue. Les doigts passent sur sa gorge, glissent sur son coeur affolé, remontent finalement pour s'ancrer sur sa mâchoire. S'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire, il fait mine de ne pas comprendre, pour le plaisir d'entendre ces quelques mots, cette voix autoritaire :

"Ouvre la bouche."

Il n'a pas un instant d'hésitation : c'était l'ordre qu'il attendait pour écarter les lèvres, et jusqu'à ce qu'un noeud de corde, parfaitement réalisé, se glisse entre ses dents, son imagination se laisse aller à ce qui _pourrait_ être inséré dans sa bouche, les ordres qui _pourraient_ suivre une telle intrusion. Le gémissement, cette fois, se teinte de frustration et si son corps se tend, alors que le baîllon rustre est attaché derrière sa tête, ce n'est plus de la rébellion ou une tentative de fuite.

Après le bâillon, qui l'empêche de déglutir et laisse sa salive lui couler sur le menton, c'est un collier qui lui est passé au cou. Le seul accessoire qui ne soit pas de la corde, le seul que, s'il devait l'avouer, il ne supporterait pas de l'imaginer utilisé sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. La sensation, lorsqu'il se fait tirer en avant, est aussi étouffante qu'impérative, et il avance autant que possible, rampant presque sur ses tibias, sans se questionner de l'endroit où ils vont. Il se redresse, même, lorsque la tension l'y oblige, gémissant sourdement.

Soudainement, il tombe en arrière, et ce ne sont plus simplement les mains qui définissent son partenaire, mais tout son corps. Ses cheveux qui lui caressent les épaules, son torse puissant contre lequel il peut s'appuyer, son odeur, sa respiration… La tension l'enflamme lorsqu'il se fait positionner de manière à ce que ses pieds frôlent l'entrejambe de son partenaire, et il écarte les cuisses à nouveau, sous l'impulsion de celui-ci.

Actuellement incapable de faire le moindre geste par lui-même, il a un faible gémissement lorsque la main passe sur son cou humide de cette salive qu'il ne peut pas retenir. Elle remonte, joue avec son menton, et ses joues chauffent sous la honte délicieuse qu'il ressent. Si une partie de son être lui rappelle que tout cela est sale, qu'il n'a pas envie d'avoir sa salive sur les doigts de quiconque, savoir que son partenaire l'accepte entièrement, assez pour glisser sans gêne sur son visage le rend brûlant.

L'autre main vient se poser sur sa cuisse et caresse les liens de contention, lentement, rendant son érection un peu plus douloureuse. Il sent bien, contre ses pieds, qu'il n'est pas le seul à être dans cet état, ce qui lui permet de simplement se laisser aller, suivre les quelques directives qui lui sont données. Pire, il ne peut rien faire. Il est impuissant, la délivrance ne viendra que de l'extérieur, que de celui qui le maintient dans cette position autant que dans cet état.

Bien qu'ils n'aillent jamais plus loin que ça, qu'ils ne dépassent pas la barrière ténue qu'ils se sont fixés tacitement, ce n'est actuellement pas cela qui emplit son esprit, mais bien celui qui le met dans un tel état. Lorsque les lèvres soufflent sur son oreille, il a presque un cri, il se cambre, écarte un peu plus les cuisses. Il sent presque le sourire qui étire la bouche de son partenaire, en tout cas il le ressent, et son coeur accélère encore, à tel point que c'en est presque aussi douloureux que ces liens qui l'empêchent de respirer correctement.

Son corps n'est plus qu'un arc, tendu dans l'espoir d'atteindre son partenaire, douloureux au possible. Il est suspendu à ces lèvres qui ne le touchent pas, n'ose pas bouger la tête pour que ce soit le cas. Il tremble, même, sous cette excitation contre laquelle il ne peut rien, qu'il ne peut plus contrôler. Il cherche à calquer sa propre respiration sur celle qui lui chatouille l'oreille, en est strictement incapable.

Son attention est tellement focalisé sur cette bouche qui le torture que c'est un réel cri qui vide ses poumons lorsque l'ongle passe sur la hampe de son sexe. Une simple fois, sur toute la longueur, et cela suffit à le faire jouir presqu'avec brutalité.

Encore frissonnant, il ne cherche pourtant pas à se détendre et se crispe, soudainement inquiet. Avait-il le droit ? Tout son être est suspendu au verdict de son partenaire, à tel point qu'il en oublie l'extase qui coule encore dans ses veines.

"Tu t'en sors bien."

Le soulagement, à ces simples mots pourtant terriblement banals, déferle en lui, lui faisant réaliser comme à chaque fois qu'il à peur de lasser l'autre, de mal faire. Mais comme toujours, il s'en est bien sorti, et les caresses, les mots de félicitations, sont sa réelle récompense. Toute la tension quitte son corps et il se laisse aller un peu plus en arrière, sans chercher à savoir ce que pense l'autre de tout cela.

Avant que le froid et l'inaction ne lui rappellent ses membres douloureux, les noeuds sont défaits lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le collier et le bandeau. Les mains frottent son corps pour réactiver la circulation, une serviette humide essuie la salive qu'il n'a pu retenir. Il est ensuite remis sur ses pieds, soutenu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à tenir debout seul.

Même s'il peut à présent parler, il n'a rien à dire de plus, il se sait incapable de faire autre chose que se laisser rhabiller docilement. La première fois, il avait voulu changer de sous-vêtements immédiatement, mais, tout comme les marques de corde sur sa peau blanche, il s'y est fait. Un frisson de regret le parcourt lorsque les mains cherchent le noeud de son bandeau.

Il cligne des yeux, hébété, et son regard finit par s'ancrer dans celui de son vis à vis, intimidé. Il voudrait être capable de prendre la parole, d'être celui qui brise la magie de l'instant, mais n'y arrive pas, et quelques couleurs colorent ses joues lorsque les doigts passent sur son collier, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il se l'est laissé mettre.

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de celui qui l'a maintenu dans un tel état, il finit par baisser la tête. Les doigts jouent longuement avec la fermeture pourtant simple du collier, et il doit se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser porter à nouveau, ne pas se rapprocher de lui réellement. Le fermoir cède, le cuir quitte sa peau, et c'est presque avec timidité qu'il finit par relever les yeux vers son partenaire.

Celui-ci lui sourit, simplement. Il n'a jamais eu de commentaire moqueur, après coup, c'est quelque chose qui aurait été insupportable. A la place il le fixe, avec une intensité presque dérangeante, et finit par le libérer de son emprise :

"A bientôt, Mu."

Le chevalier se sent rougir à nouveau, se retrouve incapable de saluer l'assassin aux cheveux bleus. A la place, il se détourne et s'enfuit, sans demander son reste, alors qu'ils savent tous les deux qu'il finira par revenir…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

C'est en réalisant que ma seule fic sur Saint Seiya était... Veille, ne me satisfait plus réellement et... Bref, voilà. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si c'est le cas !


End file.
